Wanting More
by Jessibelle811
Summary: Kagome's friends push her on a date with Hojo to a dance club. Inuyasha shows up and things become heated in more ways than one. Three part short story. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a three part Inu/Kag short story. I wrote this piece about 5 years ago. I came up with the idea after hearing the song "Breathe on Me" by Britney Spears.

FYI: I've been told a few time now that I originally mixed Kagome's friends up. So correction: Yuka is Kagome's friend with the short hair, Eri is the one with the headband and Ayume has the wavy hair. I also had Ayume's name completly wrong. Thanks for the correction.

_Wanting more_

No matter how hard Kagome tried to avoid them, awkward situations just seemed to find her. She wondered silently, 'How do I get myself into these things?'

The "thing" this time was a new night club only recently opened in down town, _The Demon's Lair_. She assumed that the title was supposed to add an air of dark, dangerous appeal teenagers found so enthralling about the Tokyo nightlife. The entrance to the club was simple but intimidating with tinted glass doors that blocked out any light or prying eyes. Inside there were a lot of older kids, but few over the age of twenty. Alcohol was readily available to anyone with a passable ID, which was pretty much everyone. The room stank of beer, perspiration, and hormones. Kagome inched closer to the tight-knit group of her friends. That proved a mistake when her "date", Hojo, took the opportunity to take hold of her hand.

Her palm instantly turned sweaty, which he would probably mistake that to mean she was nervously excited to be near him. Actually she was embarrassed by how much she wanted to be anywhere else but here. Once again this date had been decided without her consent. On one of her rare trips back to the present she'd been standing in the hallway after lunch when Hojo finally pulled together his confidence and asked her out to a dance club. Before she could respond her friends had appeared seemingly from thin air and shoved her towards the boy, accepting his invitation for her. Some how Yuka, Arimi and Eri managed to procure dates of their own to tag along. Now, looking into the writhing sea of bodies, she was glad to have the company. Hojo seemed the protective type in theory, but she seriously doubted that he had the skill.

Yuka was the first to take a brave step towards the dance floor, dragging her reluctant date behind her. "Well, we're here, we might as well have fun!" She shouted above the din of pounding music.

Ayume and Eri shared a worried look. They both turned towards Kagome for instruction, but she was equally clueless.

"Come on, Higurashi," Hojo flashed her one of his sweet but clueless smiles and dragged her along behind him. Her friends slowly followed with their own dates in tow.

A little while later, Kagome was making her way to a chair. Sweaty and exhausted, it took more effort then she cared to exert just to elbow her way through the crowd. She sank into the chair, trying to catch her breath through her dry throat. Hojo followed behind her. "Are you okay? Your sciatica isn't acting up again, is it?" Before she could answer he was angrily shaking his head at himself. "I shouldn't have made you come here while your still sick."

"Um...no, I'm okay. Just a little thirsty, and ti..."

He was up and out of his chair before she could finish her sentence. "I'll get you a drink. A mineral water, it will be good for your health."

He was off again before her mouth could move. She had wanted to use the opportunity to say she was tired an excuse herself to finally go home and get some rest. She hadn't slept well in the feudal age and due to her still boiling rage at a _certain half-demon who will remain unnamed_, she thought acidly, she hadn't slept well at home either.

They'd had a fight. Again. Which was why she had rushed home over four days ago and abjectly refused to go back until Inuyasha apologized. At least that had been the plan four days ago. Now she would just settle for his customary arrogance and stubbornness, anything, just as long as he came to get her. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed him. Now she was wishing she were back in the feudal era searching for shards just so she could be near him.

Her eyes took on a glassy look as she stared off into space thinking on her adventures and her time with him. Just the look of him, the exotic blend of his animal nature mixed with his human masculinity. The smell of him, like something wild, the musk of the woods and the earth. The feel of him as he held her, always in protection, and even a few times in an affectionate embrace. But those moments were few and fleeting. And the thought of the few intense embraced they had shared were always deflated by the memory of Kikyo's kiss, which was burned into her mind like a brand of poison. It didn't make her angry, because she wasn't that type of person, it just made her heart constrict a little bit more.

She was a silly girl for the private thoughts that she had. She knew she should forget them all and stop tormenting herself. But, sometimes, alone at night in her room on this side of the well she would lie in bed and think of Inuyasha and the few moments of contact they shared. A brush against her chest as he pulled out of harm's way. The feel of his hair on her face and neck when she rode on his back. The way his hands grasped her thighs to keep her from falling off. They way she wanted those hands to go higher. To go anywhere, as long as he was touching her.

She blinked back into reality and had to shake her head to dispel the images that threatened to overcome her mind. These thoughts were occurring more and more often. Her feelings towards Inuyasha started out as a crush, but over time they had grown into something much more. She was starting to have feeling for him that she didn't fully understand and couldn't explain. They were new to her. She had never felt this way towards any boy before and it was a little scary, not to mention graphic. Somehow, she knew they couldn't be wrong. At least, she hoped they weren't.

She looked up to see Hojo walking towards her with two bottles of water in hand. Gratefully accepting one, she gulped down half the bottle before her thirst was eased. Idly she watched the dancers on the floor. They were so bold with their movements, so fluid and at ease with their bodies. They were nothing more than normal teenage kids but when the beat of the music came into them they moved almost gracefully. Kagome blushed, or perhaps it would have been graceful if so many of them weren't virtually locked at the groin, grinding against each other. Guys were dancing with girls. Girls were dancing with girls. And some groups were all dancing together in what appeared as a mere confused tangle of limbs and bodies of every gender. There were younger groups too who were not as confident or intoxicated enough to be so bold. It relieved Kagome that she wasn't alone in her apprehension. She couldn't imagine dancing with Hojo that way.

She finished her water slowly, dragging out the time, hoping her friends would finally tire of the atmosphere. The problem was they looked as if they were having the time of their lives and Hojo's feet were impatiently tapping to the music. She knew it was only a matter of time until she would have to brave the dance floor again. She liked dancing, but it was awkward with Hojo, mentally and physically.

Yuka spotted Kagome's hesitation and came over to their table. She grabbed Hojo by the wrist and thrust him back out on to the floor with a joyful command that he dance with Ayume and Eri as well. Then she turned her knowing eyes on to her friend. Her hard gaze quickly melted into concern.

"It's _Him _isn't it? The selfish, violent two-timer that dumped you. You're still not over him."

Kagome looked down at her hands unsure how exactly to explain. "No, it's not like that. It's just..." She didn't know what it was, actually. How could she say that Inuyasha really cared for her when he hadn't found the time to come get her after being gone for so long? The reality of it made tears sting her eyes. There was no explanation. He was just what Yuka said, selfish.

"I know what you need," Yuka suggested cheerfully. Before she knew it Kagome was being hauled onto her feet and dragged out on to the floor. "You need to get over him already and have some fun."

Yuka thrust her at Hojo. He had to catch her or else she would have fallen. Once Kagome was on her feet again she was helpless to escape. Her friends, whether on accident or on purpose, surrounded them, effectively blocking her escape. Hojo danced happily getting in to the song. She had no choice but to make a half-hearted attempt to look like she was having a good time. The music was throbbing to a rising cresendo.

Good, she thought, that means the song will be over soon.

But the music seemed to stretch on agonizingly slow. Hojo moved in closer to her. There bodies weren't exactly touching, but they brushed up against each other every few moments. It was starting to make her uncomfortable, but he didn't seem to notice. He looked at her, suddenly nervous. She got the horrible feeling that she knew what was coming as he moistened his lips and leaned in towards her. She watched him moving towards her. His lips were almost on her mouth when she suddenly panicked and turned to flee.

She planned on pushing her way through the crowd but was stopped by what felt like a brick wall. She bounced off and would have fallen if not for a pair of arms grabbing her waist and pulling her up right.

She was confused at first, looking at the chest of a man wearing a red ... T-shirt? Her eyes traveled up to the angular face, over his full lips to his inhuman eyes. No one could every mistake their golden color as naturally human. She noticed that his silver hair had been tamed by a red baseball cap; she recognized the emblem of the mascot from Sota's soccer team. The clothes, the t-shirt complete with jeans and even a pair of sneakers, must have come from her home.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with anger. He couldn't decide which part infuriated him more, but if he really had to choose, he'd have to settle on the boy he'd been in the process of trying to strangle when Kagome ran into him. It was probably the only thing that kept his hand from wrapping around the boy's throat and choking the life out of him. He'd seen the whole display of the little punk working up his courage trying to kiss Kagome. His blood had boiled when, for a moment it appeared as if she was going to let him. Even above the stink of sweat and alcohol he had sensed her hesitation, her fear. But in the end she turned away before the cretin touched her. That Inuyasha was glad for. But he was still angry at her for being in such a place. The whole building reeked of chemicals, alcohol and sex. What was his Kagome doing in a demoralized place like this? In the Feudal era she purified everything around her, but in her time he had to track her down to a place that seemed to be the apex of human filth and degradation. Little did he know that this club was tame compared to most.

He gave her a rough shake, keeping a firm grip on her waist. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Kagome's momentary relief washed away in a flood of anger. "What does it look like? I'm ..." she looked around at her friends who had all stopped to stare at them. "..dancing." She finished lamely.

"Well now your not, and we're leaving." He grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the door. Suddenly livid, she yanked her arm out of his grip.

"You do not get to tell me what I can and can't do. I'm staying." She shouted, crossing her arms defensively.

He knew damn well she didn't want to stay, he saw her unease before. She was just being stubborn and it was beginning to irritate him. He growled low in his throat with frustration but it did nothing to intimidate her.

Off to the side Yuka whispered to the other girls, "That must be him."

"Who?" Eri asked, clueless.

"The selfish, violent jerk, of course." They all shook their heads in unison. He was acting just how they had pictured. But he certainly didn't look how any of them had pictured. He appeared to be a little older than them. He must have been from another part of the country because his features were foreign, but certainly alluring. His most striking feature was definitely the long flowing river of silvery hair that ran from under his cap. It was a mystery why he would hide such beautiful hair under the cap a child's soccer team.

The music faded out and was quickly replaced by another song much like the last. The other people on the floor had quickly picked up the beat. The boys that came with them were trying to pull Kagome's friends back into dancing, which they reluctantly did. But each had an eye on their friend and her strange companion.

Hojo stood by, the internal debate to defend Kagome's honor or opt for self-preservation played out openly on his face. Kagome felt a pang of pity for Hojo, far stronger and less-human creatures had run for fear of the Hanyou and here stood one teenage boy with the courage to at least think of standing up to him. Or was it stupidity? She wasn't sure.

Inuyasha pinned the boy with the golden anger of his eyes. "You. Go. Now."

And Hojo went. _He is only a teenage boy after all_, Kagome thought.

The crowd around them became impatient with their movements. The space between Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to shrink as the throng of people closed in. He stepped forward, taking possessive hold of her, scanning the room for any scent of a threat. He didn't realize he was emitting a slow steady growl.

"You can calm down," Kagome reassured him. "There just kids out to have a good time. No one is going to hurt you."

Inuyasha looked down at her. His eyes were still burning with rage, but it had somewhat abated. The scent of so many bodies in one room, mixed with an uncountable array of perfumes and other chemical agents was making his head dizzy.

A writhing couple got carried away with their movements and bumped into the irate hanyou, pressing him closer against the girl in his arms. The male of the pair glared, as if he were the one that had been slammed into, before shouting over the bass, "This is a dance floor buddy. Either start movin' or get out of the way." His eyes lingered on Kagome, taking special care to trace the curves of her chest. "Or maybe you should just let me take this one. How 'bout it baby?" He gave her a suggestive wink. She had to hold the half-demon back with all her strength while the sleazy man danced back into the crowd with the intoxicated girl he came with.

The only thing that stopped Inuyaha's second possible homicide of the night was Kagome threatening to say the s-word, even in front of all these people.

"Come on," Inuyasha gave another tug on her arm. "Let's go."

"Wait." She glanced at the people around her, all thoroughly entranced by their partner, or in some cases partners. Everyone was having a good time, except Hojo who seemed to have disappeared. Her friends were still on the floor but a ways off, sending her concerned glances every now and then.

The song was one she heard on the radio before but this version was a remix of elongated club beats. The lyric hadn't even started yet. She shyly glanced up at her hanyou protector. "Have you ever danced before, Inuyasha?"

He had been scanning the crowd for an avenue of escape but now he was caught looking down at her in surprise. Dance? Him? Was she suggesting he dance with her? A blush colored his cheeks before he could stop it. Observing the way humans of her time danced, their movements seemed better fit for a bedroom than in full public view. But Kagome hadn't been dancing like that with the human boy. She had kept her distance; the rest of these humans seemed incapable of separating for more then a moment or two.

Before he could answer her, she took his hands and lightly placed them on her hips. "Here," she told him. "Just try and copy me." It took a moment for her to find the beat. It was slower then the other songs played that night but still had a relatively techno beat to it. The female singer's vocals whispered against the backbeat. Her throaty voice filled the air. Inuyasha could feel his temperature rise as his innocent Kagome started swaying her hips in time with the music. Her movements beneath his hands were sensual to say the least. But she wasn't bold enough to look him in the face. She simply moved.

There was something coming over him; Crawling up his arms into his body. The scents around him seemed to be washed away by her and only her. He used his hands to pull her closer. He was moving without realizing it. He was doing this "dancing", but it was unlike any dancing he had seen at any village festival. This was more fluid, more flowing. Once he started he found it easy to keep going. Kagome's hips brushed against him and he moved even closer, wanting to touch her.

Kagome felt him drawing her in until she was pressed against his chest and hips. He was moving against her and she pressed back in time with the music. She skin was becoming flushed but any reason that told her to care was slipping away. All she wanted was to be touching him.

His hands slid around to her back, just above the curve of her buttocks. His fingers brushed the bare strip of skin between her shirt and skirt. She was wearing a tank top of burgundy and her skirt was black with glitter. She sparkled in the dim lights that moved about restlessly over the crowd.

Her hands came to rest on his biceps. Little shocks of electricity prickle over every caress of their bare skin. His hips ground into her with and animalistic power. A heat was beginning to rise in her, starting where her body was pressed against his. They were lost now, unaware of the crowd around them as she rocked against him in time with his movements and no longer worried about keeping with the music. Her face was close enough to his neck to see the throbbing pulse of his throat, and he could sense the warmth of her mouth so close to his skin. Her breath was becoming erratic, she was almost panting. She tried to get more air but his hands were running up and down her back under her shirt. She didn't look at him, didn't ask, she never wanted to break this spell that seemed to have come over them. Her small hands ran up over his shoulders and back down his arms, making him shiver, she noticed. She repeated the motion and was rewarded with his fingers lightly traveling down her back, barely brushing the fabric that covered her back side.

Inuyasha, having a better view of the crowd, saw other men dancing with their mates, for that is what he assumed they must be, in ways different from the position he and Kagome were in. Then he saw one he liked in particular.

He never took his hands from her body, merely repositioned himself so that he was now standing behind her. She smiled and shook her head, she should have known. His claws dug into her hips lightly pressing her rear against his ... a livid blush instantly spread across her whole face. But, she noticed, she wasn't inclined to move away. At least this was some proof that she was affecting the half-demon just a little. Then again, she thought as she brushed against him again, little was not the right word. Her blush deepened.

He rubbed his cheek against the exposed side of her neck. From this view he could see down the front of her shirt. He quickly looked away, ashamed of invading Kagome's privacy like this. Even so, he couldn't keep his eyes away for long. He could feel her writhing against him, running her hands over his forearms that encircled her waist. He could see the pulse beating against the side of her neck. The life vein that thudded as fast as his heart beat. His eyes trailed over the creamy completion of her throat to the place where her shoulder and neck met. He could also feel the painful ache of his undisguisable arousal. He knew Kagome had felt it and not pushed him away in disgust. Was it the music and these lights? The musty scent of pheromones and human need that permeated this place? Or did she truly accept him, and was as mindless with the pleasure of just being together like this as he was?

Which ever it was, his heart was beating so fast. Too fast. He could feel his pulse and hers in his very being. The slow, sensuous rocking of her hips across his lower body was like a sweet agony that would kill him if it kept going on like this. He was sweating. His temperature was rising to a burn. The only other time he had felt like this was when his true demon nature came to the surface. But the reassuring weight of his Tessaiga, stealthily hidden down the inside of his baggy jeans assured him that he was not about to transform. Still the demon blood inside him was screaming for something. It overrode his good sense, kicking in his instincts. He couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from the pulse in her neck. From the sweet singing of his own blood in his ears. He pressed her more firmly against him, almost stopping her from moving at all, except for the slightest swaying of her body. She seemed to be lost inside her self as well. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, her breathing irregular. She couldn't stop moving against him. Couldn't stop wanting him to touch her more.

His head dipped down to her neck, taking in a deep inhale of her scent. It was the last straw that drove him over the edge. He tried to stop himself. Tired to keep the demon at bay, but the demon would not be stilled. He opened his mouth and closed his fangs on the flesh of Kagome's shoulder. He bit down until he tasted blood, until the warm copper liquid washed over his tongue. To his surprise he didn't hear a scream of horror, but rather a moan that was filled with nothing but pleasure.

Kagome's world exploded around her. Her mouth opened and emitted a noise but she didn't hear, she was lost, too far gone for sound. All she knew was the wake of a shuttering explosion that seemed to begin and end between her thighs. Her legs came dangerously close to giving way. She didn't realize she was bleeding until she felt a warm trickle of liquid between her breasts. Absently her fingers tried to wipe away the liquid. She stared at her hand as if it belonged to someone else. There was blood on her fingers. Her blood. How did it get there? The world came back to her a little. She felt Inuyasha's wet, hot mouth sucking at the wound he had made, stopping the blood flow.

Some part of him knew without truly "knowing" that his mark would heal and scar over always marking her skin, proclaiming her as his. Like a man possessed he turned her in his arms, quietly lapping away the excess blood on her shoulder and chest. She held up her hand to him, almost in a trace, and he sucked each finger until it was clean. She didn't care whether there were or not, she was momentarily blinded by the sensation of his tongue caressing her skin. They both stared at each other, knowing something had changed. Inuyasha's senses were over taken by the tender musk of her arousal. His mating mark alone had pushed her over the pinnacle of pleasure. It was a sign that she wanted to be his mate, just as he had already proclaimed her as his.

The music faded out and was replaced by a much faster song. It seemed obscene and loud after the sweet strains of their dance. She looked into his eyes and knew it was time to leave, though part of her was a little sad. He held his hand out to her. She took it and let him gently lead her through the crowd. She never heard her friends call after her. Never saw Hojo's heartbroken face.

Outside the building, they walked a little away from the crowd of people still waiting to get in. She was embarrassed to see Inuyasha unceremoniously reach his hand down his pants, but she realized she should have known when he retrieved Tessaiga from its hiding place. Of course he couldn't have gone walking through downtown brandishing a sword, but neither could he part with his fang for fear of another transformation. Kagome shuddered to think of a mad demon loose in Tokyo.

A light spring breeze was blowing, and he mistook the cause for her shiver. He stooped down and she understood to climb onto his back. They traveled back to her home in a comfortable silence that was nonetheless wrought with questions

Author's note: In case you were curious: Sciatica is a real injury also sometimes called a herniated disc. Don't ask how I thought of it or why. I just needed an illness of some sort.

Part 2 equals lemon! Part 3 equals aftermath. Part 2 is already written, so it will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Part 2. Rated M for a reason! Enjoy. Sorry if there are typos. I tried to find them all.

_Wanting more - Part 2_

The Higurashi family was soundly asleep, as it was well past midnight. Kagome's mother didn't trouble herself about Kagome being out late as she had heard all about how the hanyou from the past protected her daughter with his life. She was able to sleep sound knowing he was with her that night.

In the short journey from _The Demon's Lair _to her home confusion and embarrassment had set in between them. Neither seemed able to breach the weighty silence.

Inuyasha and Kagome entered her house through her bedroom window. He shut the window after him, a subtle message that they would stay here. There was no point in leaving for the feudal era in the middle of the night. Inuyasha busied himself with being rid of the constricting things called "sneakers" Mrs. Higurashi made him wear. He struggled with the laces and from the vein slowly popping out from his temple it appeared that he was seconds away from ripping them to shreds. Kagome slowly extracted his hands from the task and removed the shoes for him. His feet ached from their short confinement and he rubbed his soles while Kagome went to the bathroom to wash her face and get ready for bed.

The hallway light was off, making Kagome bang her knee on something hard in the darkness. She cursed out loud, fumbling for the light switch. The offending object was a large trunk that usually resided in the attic. It was full of Kagome's father's old clothing and effects. This is where the clothes Inuyasha wore came from, she realized. Unexpected tears stung her eyes. She had few memories of her father, but those few were happy. He died of cancer when she was only seven. Sota had been too young to have any memories of him. She picked up one of the old shirts and inhaled the scent. All traces of her father's cologne were gone. It smelt of dust and moth balls. She was surprised Inuyasha could stand it.

Dropping the shirt, she turned into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she pulled her hair up into a pony tail. That was when she noticed the wound on her neck. The skin had already re-knit its self neatly leaving a light pink scar in the shape of his teeth. She lightly fingered the mark, feeling a prickling of heat over her body as she did so. Inuyasha had done this to her, she realized. He had bitten her, hurt her. But it hadn't hurt, the mark was painless. Her brow crinkled. What did it mean?

_I shouldn't be healing so fast_, she thought. Examining the area, she could clearly make out the outline of his fangs. It didn't scare her at all. Instead she was merely curious. She closed her eyes and shivered at the memory of his mark, how her whole body had convulsed in a wave of ecstasy that she never felt before. She wanted that feeling again. The heat was starting to rise in her body as she stroked the bite without realizing it.

Her reverie was only broken when Inuyasha called her name. Her eyes flew open, catching a glimpse of her flushed face in the mirror. Guilty, she dropped her hand and quickly finished changing for bed.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably from his seat on the bed. He tried to preoccupy himself by studying the few decorations that hung on the walls. The was one picture in a frame on Kagome's desk that caught his attention. He picked up the old image, confused how people could appear to be frozen in time. Kagome had once tried to explain what pictures were. Personally he preferred the moving ones on the colorful box down stairs. This image, one of the still ones, was of a family. He recognized the old man, Kagome's grandfather, though his hair had not turned completely grey yet. He was standing in the back behind a man and a woman, who were seated and smiling. As were the two children in front. The woman was Mrs. Higurashi, so the man, Inuyasha assumed, must have been her husband. He must have been Kagome's father. His eyes shifted to the young girl in front, happily holding her father's hand. She could not have been older then six or seven. Already she had the bright round eyes and long dark hair Inuyasha recognized. Little Kagome stared back with her frozen smile. She was blissfully unaware of the sickness that was over taking the man whose hand she clung to. Inuyasha's demon eyes could see, even in an old picture, the pallid color of his skin, the weariness of his eyes that came with dying.<p>

He silently placed the frame back on the desk. Kagome never spoke of her father. Much like the way Inuyasha never spoke of his mother.

He sat down on the bed, suddenly feeling like an intruder.

He passed the time staring absently at the pile of books on her desk. Those school things she was always so worried about. He tired to understand the names, like geo-met-ry and phy-si-cs, but their meanings were lost on him. Eventually he was just staring into space trying not to think about what happened tonight. About what he'd done.

His mind focused back on reality when he felt a strange pull in his chest. He looked quickly around the room, but he was still alone. There was no demon auras in the area to be concerned of either. He shrugged the feeling off until it happened again, stronger this time and lower in his body. The room was suddenly much too warm. He tugged uncomfortably at the neck of his shirt.

He felt it again, but this time it was more like a calling. There was no noise except the singing of crickets outside the window; but he clearly felt as if someone were calling his name. Kagome was calling to him but he couldn't hear her voice. He walked over to the door and looked down the hallway. The door of the bathroom was still shut and there was a thin strip of light showing through the crack above the floor. He could sense Kagome as if she were standing right next to him, rather than in another room. When he called out her name in question, almost instantly the feeling stopped. The heat in his belly dissipated but did not disappear. He went back to the bed, confused, and sat down.

Kagome came back a few minutes later and threw a wad of fabric at him. He caught the piece of clothing easily and held it up for inspection. "What are these?"

"Shorts," she replied, sorting the books on her desk. She carefully picked which ones were most important and would have to be brought back with her to the feudal era.

Inuyasha eyed the shorts with distaste. "What the hell do I need them for?"

"For sleeping, idiot. You won't be very comfortable in those jeans and mom put you fire rat robe in the washing machine to soak over night. That thing is absolutely filthy." When she had taken her clothes down stairs to the laundry room, she'd found Inuyasha's clothes in the washer, filled with water that was already turning a dingy grey. She was glad, those things needed a good cleaning to get rid of all the dirt and demon blood.

He grumbled at first but he couldn't imagine being comfortable in these human clothes. He undid the button and zipper of his jeans, making Kagome jump and snap her eyes to the opposite wall. Unruffled, he slid off the jeans and into the cotton shorts. They were black and went well with the red shirt that he kept on for proprieties sake. The exposure of his legs still made him feel virtually naked though.

When she was sure that he was decent, Kagome turned around and smiled at Inuyasha. He looked so nervous that it was adorable. Her head tilted a little to the side and she absently raised her hand to her neck again.

Inuyasha felt the pull again, making his skin feel prickly and hot. By sheer force of will he made his body remain calm. These flimsy shorts would do nothing to hide his embarrassment if he didn't keep a tight leash on his emotions. Kagome seemed not to notice his hesitation as she stroked the scar on her neck. She quickly remembered herself and pulled her hand away as if she had been caught doing something dirty. The light scent of her body assured him that her actions were less then innocent.

A blush stained her cheek and should wouldn't look at him. " We should get some sleep," was all she could manage to say.

He nodded and sat down next to the bed. Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes. She took this as his dismissal of her, but really he was trying to collect his thoughts and rein in his self-control. There was a force growing inside him that wanted something very badly, something that could be dangerous, especially to Kagome. He heard her turn out the light and climb into bed. Her scent was surrounding him in this room, making him feel lightheaded. He knew that there was no chance of getting any sleep tonight.

His eyes opened in thoughtful reverie. He finally had to face it. He had marked her. This was a very serious manner that even he didn't know all the repercussions of. Demons did not mark another creature, either a fellow demon or, in rare cases, a human, unless they intended that person as their future mate. The mark was permanent. Humans of Kagome's time would not understand it but other demon would be able to tell instantly that this girl was his. A small feeling of self-satisfaction entered his mind when he thought on the next time Kouga decided to grace them with his presence. The wolf could no longer protest that he had claim on the girl. By ancient rites and demon instincts Inuyasha could kill the wolf if he laid one finger on his Kagome now.

He frowned at another thought. Kagome's world did not live by the same rules. She didn't understand what this all meant. How very serious it was. Kagome was his by his demon nature. If she didn't accept him, she was human and could choose another mate, but he would be helpless to move on. He was mated to her for life, whether they completed the physical act or not.

He hadn't thought of the consequences at the time. His demon called him to act. He had never wanted anything as badly as he'd wanted to mark her. He wanted Kagome, he'd known that for a while now. Even with Kikyo still roaming the earth, he had wrestled with his guilt and his desires. He shouldn't be having feelings for another woman when Kikyo's soul was still in unrest. He'd promised to protect her. But, he thought, he had also promised to protest Kagome. And he had fulfilled and remade that promise a hundred times. The time in the past that he spent with Kikyo had been fleeting and fast. He'd fallen in love with her instantly.

_Rashly_, he realized.

Their so-called trust was so easily broken by Naraku. There had been so many secrets between them. Most of which were his secrets. Secrets that Kagome knew. There was a lot of things Kagome knew about him that Kikyo would never.

Kikyo had tried to kill him all those years ago because she believed that he betrayed her. Naraku had tried to possess Kagome, other demons had tried to use her to kill him, but she had defied them all and refused to leave him or to hurt him. Even under Tsubaki's curse by the poisoned shikon no tama, she had the strength to fight her possession and tell him to run. Kagome was willing to give her life to save his. Kagome trusted him. And he, after much time and trials, finally trusted her. He realized that he trusted her more then he ever had Kikyo. No matter what Naraku tried to do, his trust in Kagome would never falter.

He remembered his promise to Kikyo somewhat sadly. He would protect her and part of him would always love her, but she wasn't Kagome.

Kagome accepted him fully. Even after he transformed into a full demon and killed all those bandits, those humans. She didn't turn away in disgust or hatred as he expected.

_As Kikyo would have done_, as small voice in his head whispered.

He sighed. He was so confused sometimes. Was it possible to love two women at once? Yes, he realized. But the fact remained that no matter what the future might have held for him and Kikyo, that future was gone. Little by little he had mourned her death and come to accept the fact that they would never be together. He couldn't deny what his senses told him any longer. Kikyo's body was cold and barren. Her scent was that of old death and bones. She was no longer the righteous, pure miko he had fallen in love with. What he loved was an idea, a ghost. And part of him screamed that he was a fool not to see the real living, breathing girl in front of him that he had come to cherish more then his own life.

What happened to him and Kikyo was tragic. but it was reality. There was still hope for him to be happy in his life, and Kagome, though they often fought, made him happy. He spent a lot of time and energy to mask his feelings, but he couldn't fool himself.

But, even if Kagome accepted his demon nature, would she accept him as her mate?

Kagome laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She assumed that Inuyasha had already fallen asleep. Only the top of his head peeked out over the edge of the bed. She resisted the urge to reach out and stroke his hair, or his ears. She stayed still, suddenly not trusting herself. This whole night had been so strange, so uncharacteristic of either of them, and yet, so wonderful.

She knew she should ask him about the scar. It must mean something, he would never hurt or damage her on purpose.

Flashes of memory of the past few hours flickered through her mind.

The way he pressed against her so demanding. The way her body had melded to his, her hips rocking in time with his movements. It resembled dancing less then it resembled what she had fantasized them doing together in private, with less clothing.

Her eyes slid closed. She envisioned the last sweet strains of the music. He was standing behind her, grinding his hips against her back side in an almost helpless need. His warm breath tickled her neck. She felt his mouth envelope the smooth curve where her neck and shoulder met. When his fangs bit down, deep enough to draw blood, her world had turned into a haze of crimson pleasure. Her vision blurred and the club around them disappeared. All she felt was the tightening of her muscles, and then the sweet, violent release. Her body shook with the effort of standing and her lips parted to emit a low moan that did not give justice to the singing of her entire being.

His tongue had caressed her. Cleaning up the last of her blood, before she offered him her hand to gently suckle each finger tip. That alone had almost been enough to build her up and bring her crashing down again.

What had he done to her? Not just tonight, but ever since the moment they met. What had he done to her? Or, what had she done to herself? Falling in love with a half-demon that had promised his life to another? Inuyasha cared about her, Kagome knew that, but could he ever be with her? Could he ever let go of the guilt he felt for Kikyo's death and her sad resurrection?

As if mirroring her mood, she heard him sigh forlornly.

She hesitated a moment before softly calling his name.

His ears twitched on top of his head in the cutest way, making the temptation to rub them even harder to resist. He turned towards her slightly.

"What?"

"Can't sleep." She rolled onto her side, facing his profile.

He couldn't tell if she was asking or stating a fact, but it seemed that neither of them was surrendering to the unconsciousness any time soon.

"Are you uncomfortable? On the floor, I mean."

"It's okay," he looked down, running his hand over the carpet. "Its softer then the ground outside, at least."

"Well, you could...I mean only... only if you wanted to...but you could sleep up here. With me."

The slight widening of his eyes was the only response that he had heard her. He seemed at a loss for words for a moment.

"Would that be okay?" In actuality he was quite comfortable where he was but the idea of falling to sleep with Kagome's body pressed against him was too tempting. On second thought the immediate reaction of his body to the idea made him pause. But she had already moved to the far wall and held the blankets up in invitation. He could see how her thin cotton night gown had been pushed several inches up her thighs as she moved around. Her normally pale complexion had been tanned to an enticing bronze sheen from their adventures out in the wild.

The slight of her like this made his mouth suddenly dry. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and carefully climbed in to bed. It was a bit small for the two of them to lie side by side. Inuyasha shifted so that he was lying on his side looking at Kagome. Her hands were nervously knotted in the sheets. The silence stretched on uncomfortably.

It was Kagome who spoke first. "What does it mean?" It was all she said, but he understood. He reached out his hand and lightly brushed against the raised skin on her neck. It made her shiver.

"I'm not entirely sure." It was the truth. Being a hanyou shunned by all other demon, there was no one to explain the complexities of mating. He had the general idea down, sure, but the emotions and rituals attached to the physical act were a mystery to him. For once he wished Myoga were around. The little flea seemed to know a lot about inu youkai and their nature.

"It didn't hurt," she whispered, breaking into his thoughts. "It still doesn't."

He let his fingers train over the ridges of his bite mark and noticed that her scent was rising again. Her most private, personal scent. He tried not to let it cloud his brain, but it was already affecting him. He watched entranced as her eyes slid closed. She turned her head to the side, allowing him better access. He stroked the area lightly, teasing his way around the wound before finally touching it. Her murmurs of pleasure melted his inside like liquid fire. She was beautiful like this, so submissive and wanting of his touch.

"Why..." she swallowed and tried again to speak. "Why does it make me feel this way?"

The distance between them was shrinking. He realized he was leaning towards her. His mouth was by her ear. "How does it make you feel?" he whispered.

Her heart was thundering in her chest. She clenched her knees together, trying to relieve the pressure building between her legs. Her mouth opened, by the only sound she could produce was a whimper.

He turned his face slightly to breathe in her scent, his cheek brushing lightly against hers. Her fingers fisted themselves in the fabric of his shirt, needing something to ground her. His thumb brushed over and over the scar as he nuzzled her ear. Her body bucked against him with a need her scent was screaming had to be fulfilled.

"Inuyasha," she panted. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." His voice was breathy and distant in his head, as if someone else was speaking. The hand that had been stroking her neck slid down her body, lightly gliding over her breast before continuing down. He stopped just below the hem of her night gown. It was as if his fingers had a mind of their own when they moved upwards, this time going under the fabric. He stopped at her bare hip, his thumb lightly stroking her thigh, so close to her core that he could feel her heat.

Every second he moved closer. "I don't know," he repeated. "Tell me to stop."

She didn't respond except to pull him closer and bury her face in his shoulder. Small gasps escaped her. These feeling, this power had gone beyond their sense of rational or control. She clung to him, afraid, but anxious. He was so close to touching her and she was even closer to falling into oblivion.

He was kissing his way down her neck, his tongue traced the mark. "Tell me to stop." he was nearly desperate now. He couldn't control himself. It was like his body had been taken over. He had wanted her for so long that he could no longer deny himself this. If she would only tell him that she didn't want this, then he could regain control. The last thing he wished was to hurt her.

"Kagome, please...," he begged. If she would only say it.

He managed to still his hand, but then her legs fell open to his curious fingers. He was just a breath away from the essence of her.

"Please, Inuyasha..."

He stilled, waiting, and then she said the words that broke him.

"Don't stop, please...,"

His heart stilled and in that second he realized that he cherished this girl more then his own life. And he had never desired anything more than this instant. She accepted him. She trusted him. She wanted him. He growled in fierce satisfaction as the same feeling wash over him as when they were dancing. Almost against his will he bared his teeth and reopened the wound he'd made earlier. Her blood flowed into his mouth, intoxicating him completely.

She shattered. The world splintered into a thousand shuttering pieces. She didn't even notice Inuyasha's claw slicing through the fabric of her panties until his fingers were down there, urgently caressing her. He rubbed the engorged flesh, prolonging her orgasm. Every muscle shook until she feared she would break apart. It was too much. Too much. She tried to speak, but couldn't form sound. She couldn't even moan while her mouth hung slack in a soundless scream. Her fingers wrenched at the fabric of his shirt in time with the waves of her body.

By the time it was over she couldn't have remembered her own name. Inuyasha was lapping around the open wound. He had mercifully extracted his probing fingers and was massaging her hip again. The scent of salt stung his noise. When he saw that Kagome was crying, it sobered his feral instincts and his human heart took over. He'd hurt her. Somehow he had misunderstood and gone and done what he feared he would. He wiped the tears away, frantic to right the wrong he'd done her. Her hand came to rest atop his, and a smile parted her lips.

He stared back, confused and frightened. "Gomen, Did I hurt you? I never meant to..."

She put her fingertips to his lips, stopping the words. "Inuyasha, that was ... wonderful."

He relaxed a little. "I didn't hurt you?"

"Not even close," her smile was so endearing that he had to smile back.

But then he frowned. "But you were crying."

"Gomen, I was just overwhelmed. I've never felt anything like that. I've never done anything ... like this."

He tilted his head to look at her better and gave a lopsided smile, "Neither have I."

Her hand cupped his face, stroking her thumb over his cheek. He endured her light ministrations for a few moment before taking her hand in his own. He moved her finger up to his head at the base of his ear. Kagome flashed him a bemused smile before complying with his silent request. In turn he buried his face against her collar. A deep rumbling started in his chest, slowing transforming into a full throated growl. It startled her at first, but she soon realized it was a reflection of his contentment. His hands began to roam again, touching every area of exposed flesh on her body. His claws left thin red welts in their wake that disappeared moments after being made.

He moved his claws tentatively up her thigh, just barely brushing the nest of dark curls before backing away and tracing the path again. Kagome was squirming next to him. Her hands had gone slack on his ears, she was taught with anticipation. He moved closer to her core, this time pressing lightly against her heated flesh. When he moved his hand away she groaned aloud in frustration.

"Do you want me to touch you?" he whispered into her ear. His fingers were back at her entrance, just resting there. He was still unsure, needing her permission.

She thrust her hips against his hand in desperation, and nodded, unable to give voice to her desires. She was embarrassed by how wanton she had become in one night. She loved Inuyasha, but she had never asked if he felt the same. A part of her broke to think that he could make love to her but not be in love with her. Still, she wanted this too much. Her body wanted it too much. Tomorrow she would be grieve for her broken heart, but at least she could have the memory of tonight.

Slowly he started gliding his fingers over her womanhood, made slick with the aftershocks of her pleasure. His probing lead him to her entrance. She was frozen in anticipation, and nearly strangled him when he took his hand away.

He smirked at her frustration as he neatly clipped off two of his claws with his teeth. At first she was confused but suddenly understood as he slowly slide one of the newly manicured digits inside her. He watched fascinated to see the play of emotions across her face. He wished she would look at him, but her eyes had screwed shut the second he entered her. Slowly he increased the pace until she was making incoherent noises of encouragement. The ripple of her inner muscles as well as the death grip she had regained on his shirt told him that he once again helped her over the peak of ecstasy.

She gasped for air, occasionally an aftershock would reclaim her, making her whole body shiver. Inuyasha lay beside her, his hand resting upon her thigh.

"Kagome?"

She looked at him after some effort.

"Kagome," he looked away, suddenly embarrassed. "Do you... I mean, would you..."

Seeing his inability to continue she asked, "You can tell me. What is it?"

"I.." He looked deep into her smoky eyes. "I want to make you my mate. For real this time."

"This time?"

He stroked the newly healed mark on her neck. "That is what this means. Demons only mark those they intend to make their mate permanently. The ritual is not complete until...until we're joined...physically." His face was burning by the time he finished. When she didn't respond immediately, his heart sank. She didn't want him after all.

"Inuyasha, I... I don't know what to say. If this is permanent, does that mean we'll be together, always?"

"For the rest of our lives," he nodded. "Inu youkai mate for life to a single mate."

A single mate. Her mind seemed fuzzy and incapable of comprehension. That would mean that Inuyasha was all hers, forever. Not Kikyo's, but hers. But…

"But your father? He has two sons, each with a different woman?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "He never marked Sesshomaru's mother. It is possible to have more than one mate before choosing a life mate for marking."

And she was already marked. She was his "life mate". He wanted her to be by his side always. The happiness consumed her, she wanted nothing more then to accept his humble offer. But first, there was something important she needed to know.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?"

The uncertainty that lingered in her eyes cut him down to his core. How could she doubt the feeling he had for her? But then he realized, how could she not? He had never really shown her. He took her chin between his fingers, lifting her face to meet her down cast eyes. "Kagome..." was all he got out before leaning forward to give her a soft, passionate kiss. Their lips melded together like something broken that had just found its missing half. Then he pulled back so that his lips brushed hers with every word, he looked her deeply in the eyes. "How could I not love you?"

It was the right thing to say. She flew into his arms, returning his gentle kiss with one more innocent, but no less demanding. "I love you Inuyasha," she whispered, once their lips had parted. "For so long I've loved you. But I didn't know how to say it."

"You could show me," he smiled.

She smiled back. Their mouths met, soft at first, then more firmly. He tentatively brushed his tongue against her lips. She hesitated but then gave in to his subtle plea. There tongues met, rolling against one another in a soft battle. By the time they pulled away both of them were breathless.

He wanted to kiss her everywhere. He started with her neck. His lips caressed the sensitive skin and nipped her gently with his teeth, causing her to gasp. Her hands moved over his chest, restless and uncertain about what she should be doing. She tugged on the hem of his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against her.

He pulled away long enough to oblige her silent request, but stopped her hands as she reached out to him. "You too." he said, nodding towards her disheveled night gown.

A stain of pink colored her cheeks. He had already touched her in the most intimate areas of her body, but she was still nervous about being so vulnerable and exposed in front of him. She knew he had caught glimpses of her naked before, but this was different.

Gathering her courage she sat up and quickly slipped the gown over her head. It hadn't even hit the floor before she buried herself up to her neck in the sheets. She could feel his eyes on her, though hers were closed. With a deep breath she eased her grip on the blankets and waited. He grasped a handful of sheet and gently tugged them over her collar bone, down the slope of her chest before gliding away from her breasts. He could see the tension in her body, fighting the urge to cover herself. He let go of the sheet, letting it fall over her waist. His meticulously traced the curves of her breast, first with his eyes, followed by one curious claw. Leaning forward, he tentatively kissed the beaded peak of one nipple. Her fists clenched in the sheets. He took the whole of the tiny bud into his mouth, running his tongue over and over the tender flesh. Kagome was stirring beneath him, making desperate mewling noises. Its spurred his encouragement and he let his hand trail from her breast down her stomach.

He was stroking her there again. Her small hands could do no more then restlessly move over his arms and chest. His fingers were dancing over her wet folds, seeking entrance and finding purchase in the deep center of her. She felt her body pleasantly stretch as he pleased her with one finger before adding a second. His mouth had moved to met her own. She kissed him deep and fierce. It was the only way to truly communicate the sensations he gave her.

He brought her close the edge, evident by the way her body tightened around his hand in anticipation. But before she could fall into the sweet oblivion of pleasure, he took the sensation away. He couldn't wait any longer. He was damn surprised he'd lasted this long. He'd wanted Kagome for months now, but every since they'd been pressed against one another on that dance floor, the need become absolutely unbearable.

"Are you absolutely sure you want this?" He needed to know. This bond was not something one entered into lightly. Though he was already tied to her for life, she still had a choice.

Kagome looked up at him, hazy eyed but coherent. Her only answer was a smile and a kiss. One that translated all her love and devotion that had been there all along. He'd just needed to realize it.

It was all the answer he needed. He shifted away from her for a moment. His black shorts fell to the floor beside her night gown. He moved back to her, gently easing her legs apart . He knelt between them, suddenly dizzy with her scent. She was beautiful like this, he thought, as he gazed down upon her. Her skin slightly flush, her hair spread out on the pillow in a obsidian wave. She gazed back at him with luminescent eyes, so full of love and trust that it made his heart squeeze at the thought of ever being without her.

He positioned his body above her. Though he had never had physical relations with a woman before, he knew this was the way humans seemed to prefer to take their mates. His kind preferred it a bit differently, but for Kagome's sake, and partially because he wanted the fierce satisfaction of seeing raw pleasure written on his mate's face as he took her, he used the human position.

Gently, he guided himself into her. The warmth of her body was indescribable. But he couldn't dwell on the feeling, instead he harnessed his control. .

For Kagome the pain was sharp and immediate. Her body burned and it brought tears to her eyes.

"I'll stop," he said, seeing her discomfort. "We don't have to..."

"No." She wrapped her arms around his back to hold him in place, her face burying in his neck. "No, stay. Just stay still a while."

If he left her now she wasn't certain she could do this again. The pain was so raw and intimate, it scared her. The longer she waited, the more she relaxed and soon the pain lessened to a dull ache. She pushed down on his lower back, urging him forward until he was completely inside her. It hurt, but she bore the pain because somewhere teasing at the edges was a different feeling. A primal throbbing of his body in time with her own. The completion of them both and the rush of blood that made her want this despite any pain or discomfort. It was more then physical, it cut down to the core of her. She loved him and wanted him.

Holding his weight on one arm, his other hand cupped her cheek, coaxing her to look at him. He saw the tears had dried on her cheeks.. His head bent to kiss her lips, her cheeks, her forehead. He kissed her face with a reverent need. It was devastating how much his body needed to be moving inside her. How damning it was to lie so still with the tight warmth surrounding him. It was a feeling so new, one his wanted to explore. But he stilled his body for her, for his Kagome. He knew that he would hurt her at first, it was inevitable. But he never wanted to hurt her again. He could wait until she was ready.

When her body finally relaxed and learned to accept the blunt weight of him between her thighs, she shifted under him. The smooth friction made her quietly moan and then he knew it was okay to move. It started slow, and a little awkward for both of them. It only took a moment or two for him to find a comfortable rhythm, one that has her squirming against him as little noises escaped her. He slowly increased his pace. Beads of sweat formed on his brow and between her breasts. He looked down at her. Kagome had closed her eyes. With each thrust her dark brow knit together in a bewitching fashion. She was panting for breath, and those little noises she had been making soon grew into full throated moans. He touched her cheek, causing her eyes to flutter open. They stayed locked in each others gaze. The animalistic need in his eyes that was only for her sent a bolt of warm heat from her belly straight to where his body was locked with her own. Her nails scratched desperately against his back, leaving thin red welts in their wake. Her hips flexed against his, wanting him to go faster. She sought his mouth again, kissing him as if she could become one with him.

Her delicate scent spiked sharply as her body quivered. His control was breaking, no longer able to be reined in. He thrust into her with desperation. The warm, wet feel around him rubbed in just the right way. The end came quickly. He stilled suddenly, his hips jerked once, twice more. She held him close, surprised to feel him shivering. They'd both been overwhelmed by this first experience, but glad to share it with each other. She rubbed his back, sighing as his body gave a few last pulses deep inside her. He slowly pulled away, reluctant to leave the warmth of her. He laid his head on her stomach and let her hands idly run through his hair. He growled low in his chest when she lightly stroked his ears.

"I'd stop that, unless you want to do this all over again." he snuggled against her stomach, nipping at the dip of her belly button.

She let out a giggle that disintegrated into a yawn. She glanced at her bedside clock. "Oh my god! It's three o'clock in the morning."

He rolled his eyes up to look at her. "Are you complaining?"

"No," she laughed. "But we should try to get some sleep."

He nodded. She was exhausted, he could tell. He wouldn't admit it but he was pretty beat too. He rolled off her onto the bed. He pulled her along side him, letting her head rest on his chest.

"Sleep," he commanded.

Pressed against him like this made her feel like she had finally come home. Finally found her place between the two worlds she traveled. But there were still many unanswered questions.

"Inuyasha, what happens next?"

"You mean the part where we go to sleep?"

"After that."

"Well," he thought a moment. "We find the shikon shards, destroy Naraku, and somewhere in between, we definitely do this more often."

She was not swayed by his humor. "And the next time we meet Kikyo?"

He brow crinkled in thought. "Its hard to say. She's no longer human, so there is a good chance she'll be able to tell what has happened between us. Kouga will for sure."

"They will? How?"

"Your mark. It tell other demons that you're mated. Kouga no longer has any claim on you as an eligible female. Unless he kills me," she gasped and looked up at him, worried. "Which he can't." he assured her, but it did little to help. She knew how their tempers flared when the wolf prince came into play. He was too competitive to give Kagome up to a half-demon like Inuyasha. "There will also be a spiritual connection between us, easily sense by those with spiritual powers."

It was true she could feel something between them, much more then anything that was there before. She could sense him like when she felt the pull of a shikon shard, but different. This was much more intimate. At first she thought she was imagining it.

"I guess we'll just have to deal with things as they come." He kissed the top of her head. "Whatever comes never doubt how I feel about you, Kagome. You are my mate now. My only mate. Your mine to protect." He tilted her head up to look at him. "I love you. You are mine."

Her mouth opened to protest, but then she changed course, "Does that mean you're mine, too?"

He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "I suppose so," he groaned.

The look in her eyes sober him. He looked deep into them, serious this time. "Yes, for all times."

They kissed, almost as if sealing an agreement. She laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes to sleep. He gazed down at her, amazed by how deep his feeling for her ran. He'd just closed his eyes to join her in sleep when she said his name.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" He yawned.

"We need to go dancing more often."

His lips twisted into a smile. "Anytime," he said, "as long as I don't have to wear those damn sneaker things again."

Author's note: Part 3 coming soon. Featuring the rest of the gang, also Kikyo and Kogua. Things are going to get bloody.

P.S. Normally I don't go in for the whole everyone has to say I love you before having sex stories but with Inuyasha and Kagome it just seems to fit.

Please, please review. I live for them!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And the end. This was never meant to be a story. It was just a one-shot that got out of hand. This chapter is purely for fun. I wanted to write a fight between Inuyasha and Koga. I also wanted to make Kikyo cry. I really don't like her.

_Wanting More - Part 3_

A horrendous noise rang through Kagome's ears, bringing her back to the waking world. She was loath to leave the warm comfort of her bed and she tried to ignore the sound, hoping it would just go away. It didn't, and it finally dawned on her sleep-addled brain that the sound was coming from her alarm clock.

Meaning to mash down the sleep button, the shrill ringing stopped before she could raise a hand. She snuggled deeper into her blankets, content to let the matter go. She was so tired for some reason. Shifted around into a more comfortable position, her brow wrinkled in pain. Her arms and legs felt like lead weights, but what bothered her the most was the slight ache of her lower body, concentrating between her legs. She turned onto her side, hoping to lessen the discomfort. She managed to find a comfortable position and dozed back into a place between waking and sleep.

A heavy arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back against a warm wall of flesh. She blinked once, then twice, then she screamed.

Inuyasha had been pleasantly and blissfully unconscious, until a high, keening sound ripped through his ears. He'd heard it before and recognized the round little contraption on Kagome's bedside table, looking much like the one he'd broken before. Kagome roused at the sound. Rather then waste an extra moment finding the off switch, he tossed the offending object out the window. He watched Kagome as she tossed and turned, seeking a comfortable spot. She seemed pleased lying on her side with her back to him. He slid a protective arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. He closed his eyes, but only for a moment as a second shrill sound pierced his hearing. He was immediately awake.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He grasped her shoulder, making her turn to look at him. Her screamed died out.

At first she was confused, then she remembered. The heat, the desire, the sweat of their bodies as he rocked his against hers. Not just against, but _inside _her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

There was a knock at the door, startling them both. "Kagome, are you alright in there?"

It was her mother. Oh god, it was her mother, she thought. "Yes, Mama. I'm fine," she lied. "I just thought I saw...I thought I saw a spider. Sorry."

"Is Inuyasha in there with you? He was looking for you last night."

Kagome had never been so thankful to have a lock on her door. She sat up in bed, clutching the sheet to her chest. Inuyasha casually leaned back against the wall, the blanket slung low on his hips. He seemed relatively unruffled by the situation. Kagome was mortified.

"He's..." she couldn't lie and say he went back to the feudal era, his clothes were still down stairs. "He's on the floor. He slept here last night."

"Well breakfast will be ready in a half an hour if you two want to eat before you leave. His clothes are in the dryer right now."

"Thank you , Mama. We'll be right down."

Kagome's stomach finally unclenched when she heard the sound of her mother's retreating foot steps. She turned to see Inuyasha shaking with laughter. "Exactly what is so funny?" She hissed, annoyed.

"You humans. You're so up tight."

Her eyes hardened. " I didn't see you piping up. Oh sorry Mrs. Higourashi, I'm just in bed with your daughter. Naked!"

His laughter suddenly died. He turned to look out the window. "Would she be disappointed that I'm your mate?"

Kagome could have slapped herself. Of course he would think that she was trying to hide their new relationship because of him. That he was a hanyou and not good enough, just like he'd been told all his life. She cupped his cheek in her hand, turning his face to look at her. "That's not what I meant at all. Its just in my time sixteen in still a little young to be in a ...physical relationship," she couldn't keep from blushing. "And besides, Mom is crazy about you. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic, its just not a subject easily breached. I mean she's my mom for crying out loud, It's a little awkward to discuss my love life with her."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. He had to remember that her time was different from his. In his time girls were betrothed or wedded by fifteen at the latest. But in her time, she was still virtually a child in most people's eyes. But Kagome was years ahead of other girls her age. Her trips into the past had toughened her with a maturity far beyond her years.

"So how does breakfast sound? It will be good to get a home-cooked meal before we go back."

He gave her a sly smile. "Sounds great, but..." before she knew it she was rolled onto her back, Inuyasha leaning over her, surrounding them in a curtain of his hair. "I haven't worked up an appetite yet." he finished.

He flashed her a wicked smile that made the color rise in her cheeks, before his lips attacked her neck. She quietly moaned.

"Inu...yasha...we...can't," she tried to speak in between groans of pleasure as he nipped gently at his mark on her. "My family...might hear."

"We'll just have to be quiet then," he whispered, running his tongue along the curve of her ear.

His hands wandered down her flat stomach, down further. Her fingers fisted in his hair as he slowly rubbed her. Her hips bucked against him of their own violation. He smirked, her body was already ready for him. His nimble fingers rolled over a curious bead of flesh that made her head snap back against the pillows. Her hips pushed up, wanting him to touch her there again. He rolled his fingers over and over the tiny spot that seemed to have rendered Kagome incoherent. He didn't know exactly what he was doing but it was obviously something very, very good. He only hesitated to disentangle her hands from his hair before she ripped it from his scalp. She looked up at him, flushed and short of breath. He could clearly see the need in her eyes, the need to cry out, to moan, scream, making any noise that projected what she was feeling. He brushed his finger tips over her again. Her head turned to the side. He moved his hand faster, all the time watching her movements with rapt attention, learning how to please her. Her whole body was shaking on the edge of bliss. She pressed her mouth hard against the pillow, crying out as his fingers gave one last teasing flick.

When she finally recovered, he was staring down on her, a strange content look in his eyes. It suddenly dawned on her that she was laid out completely naked and open to his piercing eyes. She held out her arms to him, which he filled, laying tiny kissed over her face. Capturing her lips, his tongue slithered into her mouth, met by the gentle pressure of her own. She could feel the warm length of him pressed against her belly. Curious, her hand trailed down between their bodies.

He opened his mouth the question her motives, but his eyes promptly rolled back in his head as her innocent fingers caressed his tip. They ran down his length before retracing the path back up. Slowly, she took the weight of him into her hand, just holding him. The simple warmth of her fist surrounding him made him growl. She moved her hand up and down in a few tentative strokes that left him panting. He reached for her, unable to take any more.

* * *

><p>Kagome was embarrassed to see that her family had already finished breakfast by the time she and Inuyasha finally saw fit to come down stairs. They found two plates already made up and set aside for them. Her mother walked into the dining room just as they sat down to eat.<p>

"I see you two finally rolled out of bed," her mother chirped. She was carrying Inuyasha's freshly washed and dried robe.

Kagome's cheeks flamed. She stared down at her plate, pretending to be too interested in her food to comment.

"Honey, could you please put those old clothes in the laundry after Inuyasha changes." She set the clean clothes down and turned to leave the room.

Kagome's head snapped up, "Why can't he do it himself?"

Inuyasha threw her a glare from across the table.

"He's our guest." Her mother chastised and left the room.

They silently finished their eggs. All the while Inuyasha wore a smug grin on his face.

* * *

><p>They stood at the entrance of the well. Inuyasha felt better wearing his usual attire. Those human clothes were so musty. He grabbed Kagome's over stuffed yellow bag in one hand, with the other her wrapped his arm around her waist. They jumped down the well and jumped back up into the feudal era.<p>

They ambled down the now well worn path to Kaede's village in a companionable silence. As if by silent agreement Inuyasha carried her heavy pack without complaint. As they wandered on, every now and then one would smile and the other would return the gesture. Already the little quarrel at breakfast was forgotten, like so many of their squabbles. He reached out and she took his hand in her own.

On the edge of the village they let go, unsure of how to act in front of their friends. They had agreed to keep quiet about it for now. Secretly, neither one would admit to the other that they wanted this privacy to explore their newly confessed love with out the stress of outsiders. Besides, Inuyasha did not want to have to deal with Miroku's constant questioning for any dirty little details.

Just outside Kaede's hut, an orange blur of fur launched itself into Kagome's arms. Shippo squealed in delight to see that the girl had returned. He missed her presence sorely when she was gone. She gave him a reassuring hug before letting go. She dug through her bag, quickly producing a lollipop for the excited kitsune. Shippo reveled in the sugary treat, perched happily on the girl's shoulder.

Miroku and Sango emerged from the doorway of the hut. Kagome noted that Miroku was sporting a fresh red hand print on his cheek.

"Ah, Kagome-sama," Miroku managed to be cheerful despite his throbbing face. "I see Inuyasha finally found you."

"Yeah," Shippo took his treat out of his mouth. " We couldn't get him to stop talking about that fight you two had. We told him three days ago to just give it up and go get you."

"Shut up, brat," the irate hanyou warned.

"We all saw him every day staring down into the well wishing you'd come back first. He's too much of a baby to apologize."

That is when Inuyasha finally lost his temper. He grabbed the little runt by the collar of his shirt and raised his arm, preparing to give the fox a good thump on the head.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, knowing the girl always came to his defense.

"Inuyasha!" Every one prepared for the earth shaking thump of the hanyou eating dirt, but to their surprise it didn't happen.

Inuyasha seemed to take the hint regardless. He let go of the front of the kitsune's shirt with a dismissive "Keh." He strode away and into the hut.

Sango and Miroku blinked at each other, clearly confused.

"So," Kagome went on, ignoring the looks of her friends. "Where are we headed?"

Sango answered. "North, I suppose. That is where we found the last shards. We decided to leave after lunch since it took you and Inuyasha so long to show up."

Kagome managed to hide her blush and mumbled an excuse about having homework to do that morning.

"I have to gather some herbs for Kaede." The little fox demon seemed very proud that he had been given such responsibility. "Wanna come with me, Kagome?"

"Sorry, Shippo, but I think I'll grab a bath before lunch. I didn't have time at home this morning."

He looked a little disappointed, but he bounded off to the herd garden regardless.

The remaining three entered the hut, only to walk into another argument.

"Just leave it alone, already!." Inuyasha was glaring at Kaede, who seemed thoroughly unintimidated by the hanyou's angry tone.

"I am trying to tell ye that there is a strange aura around ye that was not there before. It is most suspicious."

"Let it go, you old hag."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chastised "Don't call Kaede-bachan that. It's disrespectful."

The half-demon turned his frustrated eyes on her. "If she wants to be respected, maybe she should learn to stay out of other people's business."

Kagome took an angry step towards him. "Maybe you should learn some manners." Her voice was rising to a yell.

"My manners are just fine." He took a step towards her.

Kagome closed the distance until they were almost nose to nose. The energy between them almost crackled as their fight raged back and forth. "No, they're not. And she's only trying to help."

"Well, I don't need the old hag's help."

She opened her mouth as if to say something else but instead yelled, "Don't call her that!"

Inuyasha could see it in Kagome's eyes. She had started to say "sit", but checked herself. That one piece of information made something in him relax. She said she loved him and she had meant it. They would have to actually work these fights out somewhat rather then all of them ending with his face planted in the dirt. But they were walking on thin ice. He knew the aura Kaede sense was their new connection. He didn't want to give up their private secret just yet. For a little while he wanted her all to himself.

To the side Sango commented to Miroku. "Its amazing she hasn't said it yet."

The monk nodded in agreement. "Kagome-sama has the patience of a saint."

"Yeah, well I'm not gonna wait around here for it to run out." Inuyasha gave her one last look before walking out of the hut.

"I'm sorry, Kaede-bachan," the girl apologized.

"Pay no mind child. We all know how he can get. But this new aura I sensed concerns me. Did ye not notice it?"

Kagome was searching in her bag. She pulled out a towel and other necessary bath supplies. "No, I didn't notice anything different." She felt bad for lying, but it was necessary. "I think he's just cranky and taking it out on everyone else." She headed for the door with her towel slung over she shoulder. "Just give him a little time to calm dawn and I'm sure everything will be find."

Kaede watched the girl leave with an unconvinced look on her face.

"What's wrong, Kaede-sama?" Miroku questioned.

"Can ye not feel it?" the old woman turned her eyes to them. "That same aura, it is on Kagome as well."

"Is it dangerous?" Sango asked. She didn't like the sound of the situation.

"It doesn't feel malicious, but it could be dangerous. If someone with miko powers such as Kagome could not sense it..."

"You think they could be possessed by someone." Miroku supplied. "I had felt it, too. But faint. I couldn't be sure it was there."

They had lapsed into a contemplative silence when Shippo walked in, carrying a basket full of green leafy plants. He set the basket down next to the fire pit. "Where did Kagome go?"

Sango answered, "She had to bathe, remember?"

"Uh oh," the kit sighed. "I saw Inuyasha go that way just a little while ago. He looked mad."

"Do you think it could be another one of Naraku's tricks?"

Miroku nodded in agreement with Sango's idea. "Possible, we should follow them just in case."

Normally Sango would object and call the monk a pervert wanting to catch a glimpse of Kagome naked. But in her mind she could see a picture of Naraku's dark schemes, forcing the miko and the hanyou to cause each other harm. Driving them apart as he had done to Inuyasha and Kikyo. She grabbed her boomerang from the wall. "Let's go."

"I'm coming, too." Kaede retrieved her bow and arrows. "I can sense this aura stronger then Miroku."

The two women walked outside. Miroku followed, turning at the door, "Shippo, you stay here with Kirara." The little fox didn't need to see his surrogate guardians, for that is what Miroku knew the kit saw Inuyasha and Kagome as, fighting each other under Naraku's sick control.

The group wandered towards the bathing spring. Along the way they saw no sign of the miko or the hanyou. They came to the edge of the tree line before the spring without trouble. Sango turned to Miroku.

"You stay here. I won't have you peaking on Kagome, even if she is possessed."

"Come on, Sango. Besides I only peek on you when you bathe." He gave her a wink.

She returned it with a suspicious glare. "Come on, Kaede."

The two women crept towards the edge of the trees. They heard the sound of water, light splashing. Then the sound of voices. Not much more then a murmur, but there were two of them. One male, one female. They didn't sound angry or threatening. Sango tightened her grip on Harikouts just in case. She reached up and eased aside some leaves. She looked across the water before her and her eyes widened.

Kaede summed up both their reactions with a simple, "Oh my."

"Sango? Is something wrong?" Miroku tried to peak around the two women. When they didn't answer he came up behind them, careful to keep his distance from Sango and her weapon. He followed the line of their gaze and his jaw dropped.

Kagome's back was to them while standing waist deep in the water. The sight would not have been so extraordinary had it not been for Inuyasha's hands. One was splayed across her back, the other was buried deep in her hair. The two young lovers were too entranced with kissing one another to notice anything else.

Kaede was the first to regain her senses and discreetly turn away as the kisses and light touches of the unknowing couple became more demanding. Sango turned to follow her, hauling Miroku away by the collar of his robes. They walked away, back towards the village in a confused silence.

Finally Miroku asked, "Do you still think they're possessed?"

Kaeda shook her head, "I understand now. I have heard only stories mind ye, that some demons form a bond with their partners."

"A bond? What kind of bond?" Sango asked. The day had hardly begun yet everything was being turned upside down.

"When a demon takes a mate, as they call it, they can bond with one another. It forges a spiritual connection between the two. That is the aura I sensed earlier."

The Demon huntress still had concerns. "What do you think it means?"

"I do not entirely know, but I believe we should not mention it."

"Why?"

"Obviously, they choose not to mention this new development for a reason. For Kagome's sake at least, we should respect their privacy."

"Hear that monk," Sango called back to Miroku. "That means no snooping around for perverted information."

"Honestly, Sango, your lack of trust wounds me." The sharp look she gave him made him drop the facade. He sighed in defeat. "Alright. I promise not to say a word."

* * *

><p>Over a week later the small band of eclectic shard hunters were making their way through the northern forests. They had encountered only a few demons, and none possessed shikon shards.<p>

True to their word, neither Sango nor Miroku mentioned what they had seen that day. No one bothered to comment when the hanyou and the miko would go searching for fire wood to make camp and not return until an hour later. Once or twice Sango had reached over to pluck a stray leaf from Kagome's hair but not asked how it came to be there. Miroku bit his tongue every time he looked up to find the two lost in each other's gaze. For Inuyasha and Kagome's part, they did not appear so extraordinarily changed by their new connection. They were a bit more polite and considerate to one another, they certainly looked at each other with a new importance and feeling. Kagome had not said the S-word since her return, but other then those few things the two still fought like cats and dogs.

Only Shippo seemed confused. He was especially shocked one afternoon when he'd baited Inuyasha into a fight. Instead of Kagome chastising Inuyasha, she had gently suggested to the kit that if he didn't egg the hanyou on, then Inuyasha wouldn't take his frustration out on the fox.

For the most part their journey was one typical for the little group. Until one afternoon when it all fell apart.

They were walking through the northern lands in a meditative silence, unbothered by demons or bandits. It looked to be a quiet, uneventful day. They had just decided to make camp when Inuyasha's attention suddenly turned to the trail behind them.

He swore under his breath and tightened his grip on his sword hilt.

Miroku came up along beside him, holding his staff in a defensive stance. "Is it demon or human?"

"It's a demon alright. And I have a feeling he's going to be trouble," the hanyou answered grimly.

"I sense some jewel shards coming this way." Kagome's brow crinkled in thought. "Fast, too."

The realization hit her at the same moment a tornado seemed to appear on the horizon, heading straight for them.

Inuyasha growled low in his chest, "Koga."

"Some how I get the feeling this visit is not going to be pretty," Miroku said.

Inuyasha threw him a questioning glance, but he didn't have time to worry about it. A cloud of dust settled around them as the wolf prince came to a stop in front of his so-called woman.

Kagome didn't have time to react before Koga had taken her hand in his. "Kagome, my dear, how are you? I hope the useless mutt has been taking care of you." He shot a glare in the hanyou's direction.

Kagome blushed for no reason Koga could explain. She looked nervously at him and when he saw into her eyes he realized something was different, and not in a good way. He sniffed the air around her, smell being his strangest sense. She smelled of the hanyou, but that was nothing new. Spending so much time in his company, the way he insisted on touching her, it was not peculiar for the girl to carry the dog demon's scent. It drove Koga crazy, but he had no time to stay with his woman. He had to find Naraku first. As a weak human and a woman, Kagome would slow him down.

Kagome chose her words slowly, "I'm fine, Koga. How are you? Where is Ginta and Hakkaku?" She looked around for his companions. The less wolves around the better for what was inevitable to happen.

"They fell behind, as always." He answered, but his mind seemed else where. He eyed her suspiciously. "There is something different here."

Inuyasha silently slid Tessaiga a few inches out of its sheath. For once he was not bombarding the wolf prince with insults and threats. Nor was he desperately trying to pry Kagome out of his grasp. He was patiently waiting, but in a defensive stance, ready for a fight.

Koga's sharp eyes shifted over to Inuyasha then back to Kagome as she gently extracted her hands from his grasp. He sniffed the air again, frustrated with his ignorance of what was being hidden from him. He realized that his woman had never smelled so strongly of the hanyou before. His scent nearly covered her own. He grasped her arm sharply, keeping her from moving away.

Inuyasha took a step towards them, "Let her go, Koga. If you so much as harm her I'll kill you."

The wolf's eyes widened in interest. Inuyasha was not screaming threats at him like a sullen child, this time he was serious. Quiet and deadly, and poised to strike should Koga give him a reason. _And why would he harm Kagome?_

Kagome tired to pull her arm out of Koga's grasp, but his grip was firm. His eyes focused on her neck, where her shirt had shifted. He seemed to struggle with trying to make sense of the small pink ridge of what was obviously a scar.

Kagome took a step back as a harsh growl grew from Koga's throat. He squeezed her arm, his claws momentarily pricking the skin, but not hard enough to injure. His hand dropped from her.

"I'll kill you, hanyou." He spat the last word out like it left a dirty taste in his mouth.

Inuyasha's response came in the form of a dark growl. He slid Tessaiga from its sheath. The fang transformed, vibrating with power, as if sensing the severity of the fight to come.

"Miroku, Sango, stay out of this one. "

The monk and taijiya nodded. Sango took Kagome by the arm, leading her and the rest of the group away to a reasonably safe distance.

The hanyou and the demon stared at each other down across the open field. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tessaiga. Koga flexed his claws, knuckles popping.

For a moment they merely eyed each other up, mentally ticking off all they knew about the other's skills, trying to find a weakness.

They flew at each other, connecting and bouncing back, only to do so again and again. These were mere testing scrimmages, both looking for an opening. Koga had the obvious advantage of speed, but Inuyasha wielded the Tessaiga with precise ease. Koga focused on the blade. The hanyou was never without it. This fight wasn't like the others. This was primal and ancient, intent to prove which was the fitter male to take possession of a prime female. This was no place for blades, but for claws and teeth. Inuyasha's use of the sword angered Koga.

"What's the matter, Inu-koro, have to use another demon's fangs to fight your battles?"

Koga aimed a kick at him. His shikon enhanced leg hit the flat blade of Tessaiga with enough force to knock the fang from Inuyasha's grasp. The de-transformed blade landed tip down in the dirt, steaming with released power.

"Not demon enough with out your precious sword," Koga taunted, eyeing the hanyou up for another attack.

Inuyasha felt a fresh wave of rage towards the wolf. _Not demon enough? _He turned away from Tessaiga, within easy reach of him, and purposely ignored the sword. Already he could feel the transformation taking him as his fangs elongated.

"I'll show you who's demon enough, wolf."

Koga watched, fascinated as the hanyou changed before his very eyes. He couldn't believe it, the half-breed was becoming like a full-blooded demon. Inuyasha's eyes turned from gold to red, his irises an eerie blue. His fangs hung past his lip and his claws grew to wicked proportions. Even his scent changed. For the first time Koga felt an inkling of doubt.

Somewhere off to the side Kagome was screaming Inuyasha's name, telling him no. Though she was the object of their fight, they both ignored her.

Inuyasha launched himself at the wolf demon armed with teeth and claws. Koga met him half way. Claws swiped at the wolf prince, cutting the air inches from his face. The wolf was only a moment faster, connecting a fist with the hanyou's jaw. Inuyasha barely felt or acknowledged the blow, reversing the momentum of his claws, back swiping the demon across his chest.

Koga tumbled back, more from shock than force. Landing nimbly on both feet he looked down to see three gouges in the chest plate of his armor arching up, cutting across his bare collar bones. Blood seeped down his left pectoral. The half-breed had injured him. The thought didn't seem real, but he had no time to contemplate how a hanyou could breech his defenses, since said half-demon was coming at him again.

Koga fought in earnest now. This was no longer a mock battle easily won once her grew tired of the hanyou's pathetic antics. This was real and a little frightening. The hanyou was out for blood, but how could he not be? Kagome, whom Koga had laid claim on for months, was Inuyasha's bonded life mate. That bond would only be broken if Koga killed the hanyou boy.

But not if Inuyasha killed him first. Koga hadn't been seriously concerned that the hanyou would, or could, end his life. The half-demon seemed to shy away from killing when possible. Koga held no such weakness. If Koga was serious about his claim on Kagome, there could be no other way to settle things but to fight until one of them was dead.

Kuga felt all this intuitively rather than laying out each thought for careful examination. He had no time for contemplation between traded blows. He'd managed to knock the hanyou down several times, but Inuyasha was relentless in his pursuit. It was as if he didn't truly feel pain or injury. Koga had felt at least two of the boy's ribs break from a previous kick, and yet the half-demon seemed not to feel it.

Kagome was being physically held back by the demon slayer, even so she was still yelling. Tears coursed down her face, but she didn't seemed concerned about Koga or his attacks. A tense pressure had taken over her face since the hanyou abandoned his sword in favor of demon strength. Something was going on that Koga didn't understand, but what he did understand was the fear on Kagome's face and the hard set determination and rage on the hanyou's.

As Koga was force to retreat from another attack of claws, he remembered his mother and father. Now of all times, he saw their faces. His father had been the leader of their clan, just as Koga was now. In a wolf tribe one didn't become leader by birthright, but by being the most dominate; the faster, strongest, most powerful demon. And being on top meant others would inevitably challenge your authority. There was only one way to settle such disputes. The faces he saw now were of his mother and father during one such challenge. His father won, killing his opponent, but the fight had been as close as any had ever come. He remembered his mother's tight look of fear at losing her mate. His mother had loved his father, and he her.

It seemed a strange thing to think at the moment, but not all demons mated for love. In fact most did not. Even life-mates. Such was the case with Koga. He did not love Kagome. She was a suitable mate, young, attractive, strong, determined, all good qualities for a mate and bearer of his offspring. Still he did not lover her, and it was at this moment, as all these thoughts ran through his head as mere flashes, that he realized the one thing that had been missing in his careful calculations upon casually entering into a battle to the death: the hanyou did love her. He had something worth fighting and dying for. Something worth killing for. And he would do those things: fight and kill or be killed, to protect his mate from the hands of another. Another face flashed briefly in Koga's mind. One with auburn hair and bright green eyes. That one he pushed resolutely away.

That Inuyasha would kill him if given the chance, sobered the wolf. This fight was closer than he would have liked. Koga aimed a high kick at his opponent's head at the same time Inuyasha darted low to swipe at the wolf's standing leg. Koga was off balanced by the blow, and as he fell back Inuyasha was upon him instantly. He sat on Koga's legs pinning them to the ground, one hand went around the full demon's throat, the other poised high, ready to plunge his claws into Koga's vulnerable chest.

A dozen defensive maneuvers ran through Koga's head, but none that he could pull off before Inuyasha would at best wound him mortally.

"Yield." The word was out of Koga's mouth before he knew he was going to say it. Instantly he realized it wasn't fear for his life that made him forfeit. His heart wasn't in this fight.

For a moment it appeared as if the demon Inuyasha had become would kill him anyway.

"I yield," Koga repeated, the words tasting bitter in his mouth. "I have no claim on her. Kagome is yours."

Kagome was screaming Inuyasha's name and that seemed to get through to him somehow. He pushed off of the wolf demon, resolutely walking away to grasp Tessaiga. His eyes shifted from red to gold.

Inuyasha level the rusty sword in Koga's direction. "You ever touch her again and I will finish this."

Koga was up on his feet, wincing slightly. He nodded in understanding.

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and walked back to his companions. "Let's go."

Kagome glanced back at Koga as their group began to move away. The wolf prince was standing in the middle of what had been their battle ground. Dirty and streaked with blood, he had a strange sort of smile on his face.

"Go on, Kagome. I'm sure we'll see each other again." For a moment she was afraid he'd lied about giving up his claim on her. She wouldn't be able to stand another fight like the one that had just ended. "We're both still after Naraku," he continued. "And I don't plan on giving up my shards just yet."

She gave a tight nod of understanding.

Ginta and Hakkaku came panting out of the under brush. "Kogaaaaaaa!" Ginta wailed. "Wait up."

Koga turned to his wayward companions. "Come on, keep up." And he took off in a cloud of dust.

"Oh Kagome-nechan," Hakkaku smile at her.

She smiled back, "Sorry but I have to be going too," Inuyasha was standing at the crest of the road waiting for her. "See you next time."

Ginta came up behind Hakkaku. "Did you notice something different about Nechan?"

"Who knows," Hakkaku sighed. "We better get a move on before we lose Koga completely."

* * *

><p>Two wolves took off to the east, following what appeared to be a tornado on the horizon, as a small band of five travels headed north. None of them noticed the priestess up wind on the precipice of a near by cliff face. A gentle wind from the south teased the tendrils of her straight black hair.<p>

Kikyo had come to the north following rumors of shikon shards. At first she sensed nothing of import, but as she traveled on she began to feel a strange sensation, not so much a pull as an annoying tickle in the back of her mind. The feeling strengthened as she grew closer to the cliff's edge.

What she saw below her was not a scene so extraordinary in its self. Inuyasha was below with his customary band of friends; the monk, the Tajiya, the baby fox and _her_, Kikyo's reincarnation. Upon laying eyes on Kagome, Kikyo realized the sense she'd been tracking was coming directly from the girl. She still carried the purified essence of a priestess, but she had an aura about her, almost the miasma of a demon, but without a trace of taint.

She turned her attention to Inuyasha, her lost love. He was locked in battle with a wolf demon. Inuyasha's sword was to the side and she narrowed her eyes to see that he was fighting like a full-blooded demon. A shiver of revulsion ran through her to see his face that way. She calmly pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it into her bow. She didn't want to kill Inuyasha, but she would purify any demon that did harm.

It did not come to that, though. The fight ended and Inuyasha was the victor. The wolf was left alive but not without a warning. She replaced her unused arrow, ready to turn away from the scene, when she felt it. Inuyasha walked away from the demon, over to Kagome. He gave the girl's hand a brief squeeze and looked into her eyes. The entire interaction only lasted a moment, but she felt it. The feeling that hadn't quite been a pull, or an ache. And in that moment she felt it for what it was: emptiness. Inuyasha was not hers anymore.

He belonged to her. The other her.

Kikyo's body was one of clay and bones, it did not possess the ability to create tears, through what small piece of soul she had left still felt the pain. She turned away, the sight of that one look shared between Inuyasha and Kagome burned into her mind. She turned away and moved as she always did, forward.

That night when they made camp Inuyasha dropped all pretenses that he and Kagome were not officially together. When darkness fell and it was time to turn in he unceremoniously yanked Shippo up by his tail before the kit could curl up next to Kagome. There was no way Inuyasha was going to spend his nights with a immature demon boy curled between him and his mate. Shippo complained loudly but eventually slept next to Kirara. Inuyasha lay down next to his mate, wrapping his arms around her, and pointedly ignored the over interested glances of their other companions. Kagome settled against him instantly, sighing in contentment.

Tomorrow was an uncertainty. They still had shards to hunt down and Naraku to kill. And he would fight Naraku and he would kill him. Not just for revenge, but because he had something worth surviving for. He had his Kagome and he wasn't going to waste another second without her.

~The End

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Not much point to this chapter, but I like it. Anyway this story gave me the idea for an even better one. Keep your eyes peeled for a story called Marked. Don't know when I'll be able to get it up. I don't post until a story is almost completely finished to avoid posting an abandoned story. Nothing irks me more then really getting into a story only to discover it isn't finished and hasn't been updated in like 2 years. So sad.

Side note: Can someone please explain the beta reader program. How do I get a beta reader? I know I miss some spelling errors, etc while editing and it would be great to have another set of eyes. Thanks in advance for any insight you guys may be able to give me.


End file.
